


Homecoming | GiMyeong

by Driwed



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, onewe - Freeform, onewefanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: After a kidnapping that occured over a year ago, Kim Giwook receives word from his long thought dead boyfriend, Sohn Dongmyeong that he and Jin Yonghoon are alive. For now.





	1. Brief Words

**my first Onewe fanfic! this was originally going to be another oneus fanfic, but onewe deserves just as much attention as their "brothers". I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oneus Fanfics:**  
** disfunctionality ** **(finished writing but still publishing)**  
** Short ** **(hiatus)**


	2. Message

Giwook sighed as he cleaned yet another table. He couldn't understand how people could be so messy.  _"Just because 'we'll just clean it up afterwards' doesn't mean you can make a huge mess."_  "Put your back into it or else the manager will get mad." Giwook gave Harin a knowing look then went back to wiping tables. Someone had bumped into him and almost fall over if he hadn't held onto the table. He heard something clatter to the floor and saw that it was his locket.

He stared at the locket and was snapped back to reality by someone attempting to pick it up. "Don't touch it!" He snatch it out of Harin's hands then came to his senses. "Sorry..." "It's cool. I didn't know it was that important to you. What's in it...?" Giwook slowly opened it and revealed a photo of him and a guy Harin had never seen before. Giwook could see the confusion in Harin's eyes and decided to enlighten him. "This...this is my boyfriend. Well,  **was**  my boyfriend..." "Did you two break up?" "I guess it can be considered that. It's not like we wanted to." "What do you mean?" They heard their manager's booming voice and quickly scrambled back to their positions.

Giwook had grabbed his things from his locker then jumped when he saw Harin standing behind the now closed door. "So, continue with your break up story." "He and a friend were...kidnapped. After countless searching and reinvestigations, no one could find a hot lead, so it's now a cold case. Yesterday marked a year since it happened." Giwook was surprised that for the first time after talking about it, he hadn't cried. "Now I see what you meant then...So, everyone just gave up on them?" "Yeah...I continued on without them, but there really wasn't anything to go off of, so I gave up too."

We walked side by side as we lived in the same apartment building. "So, are you going to move on?" "Well, I'm sure he'd want me to..." I noticed someone had bumped into me then took off at top speed. I had assumed I had been pickpocketed until I felt something extra in my pocket. I looked up and saw that the person had disappeared. "Who was that?" "Dunno man...Did you lose anything?" "No, but I gained something." I showed him what I had obtained and proceeded to unfold it.

_"Dear Giwook, my eternal love. It's been so long since we've gotten proper sunlight. At least, me anyway. Please, don't give up on us. We're still alive. We're still fighting. We've been planning for this day for a while now and I only get once chance. Where we're being held doesn't have an address. We think we're in Gwangju, but it could be farther cause of how long the trip is. You're our only hope, my love. Please find us!_   
_-Your songbird,_   
_Donnie_

Giwook couldn't believe it. Was that really him who bumped into him? Even if he ran, he was sure he had gotten far ahead. "How did he get out...?" "Dude, you have to report this." "And what? Tell them someone's face I couldn't see bumped into me and gave me this?" "They can do handwriting comparisons. It's not that easy to change your handwriting." Giwook sighed then decided it was worth a shot. They hurried to the police station in hopes of reopening the case. Dongmyeong watched from a distance as his boyfriend and the stranger rushed off.  _"I know you can do it,_ _Gi_ _..."_  He quickly ran away as Yonghoon's life was at stake because of his absence.


	3. Investigate #1

Giwook impatiently waited for a call back from the police. "Hey, calm down. People are staring." "I don't care. My boyfriend is alive out there with our friend. Who knows how much longer they have left before they die!?" He was upset. Upset because he was powerless, upset because the police were taking their sweet time while his boyfriend and best friend suffered in agony. "I can't sit still, I'm going to go find them myself." "Wait, you can't just-" Giwook took off his apron and threw it down and rushed out of the shop. "At least let me come with you..." Harin followed suit hoping he could be of some use to Giwook despite only living here for a short amount of time.

Giwook typed away at the laptop in his apartment and Harin watched on in awe. "We only know where he could possibly be located. I wish he could've described what it looked like." "Wait, what's that?" Harin grabbed a pencil then began tracing over something. "What is this?" "I don't know." Giwook typed it in and it asked if he was okay with viewing it as it's not a trusted site. He clicked okay and was now faced with two photos. "So that's Dongmyeong...and I'm guessing that's the friend." "Yeah." The other photo was a photo of a normal looking house. "Is that where they're being kept?" "It can't be. It looks so normal." "Wolf in sheep's clothing, Harin."

He looked at the other photo again and saw that they were both faking smiles. It seemed to be the interior of the house that looked cozy. He zoomed in and saw something weird in the background. "Hey, what do you think this is?" "Hm...it could be a the butt of a rifle." "What!?" "I said  **could** , calm down." Giwook started wondering how long they've been planning this and if they ever got caught and punished for doing so.  _"If they went through all this trouble...I have to find them."_  He used his brain to full capacity and tried everything.

"Alright. Photos are printed out. Train tickets and purchased. We march at dawn." "It's just the two of us." "Come on, let me have my moment." Harin rolled his eyes then left. "Remember, 7am." "Right." Giwook closed the door then clenched his fists. He was going to find who the perp or perps were and make them pay. He didn't know what they wanted with either of them, but they were good people who didn't deserve this.  _"I'm coming for you, Dongmyeong, Yonghoon."_  He swore on his grave that he would bring them home alive.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook was too nervous to sleep and stayed awake all night. The clock read 6:30am and he was just now rolling out of bed. He rushed to get ready and surprisingly had gotten ready in time. His doorbell rang and he was quick to answer it. "You didn't sleep did you?" "Nope." "Well, you can sleep on the train." Giwook pushed Harin aside so he could step out and lock his door. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't know what we're dealing with." "I'm sure. They mean everything to me and bringing them home alive would be the best thing I ever did." He locked his door then threw his keys into his pocket.

They boarded the train then took their seats. "Now get some rest so you can use that brain of yours to think of a plan for when we get there." "Yeah..." Giwook closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

_"_ _ Gigi, how are you today? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Fine. You look really happy today. What's going on? _ _"_   
_"_ _ I can't just be happy to see my boyfriend? _ _"_   
_"_ _ I didn't say that... _ _" He looked away from Dongmyeong while blushing heavily. He was still new to the boyfriend title and easily bec_ _a_ _me embarrassed when Dongmyeong used it. He reached over to touch him and he had disappeared into thin air. The calm setting had faded away leaving him in complete black, constantly chasing after Dongmyeong being driven away and crying for help before falling over._

Giwook shot up out of his sleep and was breathing heavily. "You okay...?" "Yeah...just a bad dream." He looked out the window and wondered how close they were to Gwangju. "Are you hungry? I packed some food." "Oh, thanks..." He happily took the container then was soon greeted by a wonderful aroma. "I still can't believe we just ditched work to do this." "I can't believe you came along." "You can't do this alone." "We've only known each other for so long." "They're important to you, so they're important to me too." Giwook couldn't help but smile as he felt thankful for meeting Harin when he did.


	4. Gwangju

"This stop is Gwangju, Songjeong Station." "This is us." They dismounted the train then looked around. "Well, this looks like it's in the suburbs." "That narrows it down." Giwook started walking then wondered if using a map would be better than gps. "I'll grab one just in case. Two actually so we can mark off where we've been." "Smart." They walked off and followed the map to get to where they needed to look.  _"Just wait a bit longer Donnie..."_

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong had taken the all too familiar blow in place of Yonghoon. "Don..." Dongmyeong shuddered as the pain coursed through his backside. "Will you ever tell us why?" The person threw a water bottle at Yonghoon then left. Yonghoon was quick to hold the younger close to him in an effort to console him. "You know you didn't have to..." "You've sacrificed your body for my sake...this is the least I can do." Dongmyeong looked his hyung up and down looking for any new marks. "I don't see anything...The week is almost over. Why is the pattern changing?" Yonghoon calmed him down as he knew that the person was watching them. "Maybe they just want to try something new."

"I guess..." Yonghoon opened the water bottle then decided against it. Dongmyeong slightly moved his head and Yonghoon responded with a long nod. They had developed their way of communicating into something complex after Yonghoon had found out they were being watched one day.  _"How did it go?" "Just as planned. I wanted to stay longer though..."_  Yonghoon sighed then ruffled his hair. The action alone told him enough.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

They crossed off another area and Harin sighed. "How would we even know? Some of these homes look just like it." "Remember? They took a photo from inside. We just have to get them to open up and look inside." "I guess..." Giwook cracked his neck then checked the time. "It'll be sunset soon." "Should I call him now?" "No, lets go around a bit after a rest." Giwook took the locket out of his pocket then opened it. He missed his boyfriend dearly.  _"I just don't understand...why them..."_  He closed the locket then dropped it as he was putting it away. The photo fell out and was carried away by the wind.

He looked around where he saw it last and hoped it didn't land in or on anything wet. He spotted it next to a puddle and was thankful it hadn't fell in. "Harin, I found it." Harin walked over to him then noticed something in the puddle. "What's this..." Giwook followed his gaze and saw it as well. Harin picked it up and examined it. "It looks old." Giwook looked it over then wondered where he's seen it before. "It's looks familiar, but I can't seem to remember." He would know if it belong to Dongmyeong as he knew him like the back of his hand. "Let's hold onto it."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong covered his ears as unpleasant sounds came from down below. He figured he should be used to it by now, but he could only imagine how awful his hyung feels afterwards. He was always grateful for when the sounds stopped, meaning their captor was giving him a break. He looked out the window and down at the street. It was the same view. Nothing had really changed. The same people walked by, sometimes the same people walked by with babies or their still growing children. He missed his freedom, he missed his family and friends. He missed Giwook. He covered his ears once more as the sounds had come back.

Dongmyeong's eyes fluttered open and saw that it was now dark out. He looked behind him and saw his hyung lying on his side and shuddering. He crawled over to him then put their only blanket over him. "I'm sorry that you suffer in my stead...Why do you do it..." "Because you're still young..." He hadn't expected Yonghoon to respond as he thought he was asleep. "You don't deserve to be tainted by such a person. It's also my duty to protect you." Dongmyeong slid behind Yonghoon then held him close. "I know saying thank you will never be enough...but thank you." Yonghoon didn't respond as he could hear the sincerity in his voice.


	5. Investigate #2

The sun's rays penetrated through the blinds and shone over the both of them. Giwook rolled over and fell to the floor with a thud. He slowly sat up and assessed the situation. "Oh..." He stood up and yawned while walking over to wake Harin. "Get up. We still have places to visit." Harin groaned then covered himself. "If you don't get up in point five seconds, I will kick you off the bed." Harin sat up then grumbled in annoyance. "You agreed to come along. You could've stayed home." "Whatever."

Giwook took an apple out of the fridge then tossed Harin a banana. "Let's get moving. You got everything?" "Yeah." They left a note for Harin's cousin then left. Giwook looked up at the clear blue sky and wondered how many times Dongmyeong had wished to be under it again. He wondered if Yonghoon still sang songs that reminded him of the clear blue sky. He took a step forward then was pulled back just as a car whizzed past. "Pay attention." "Sorry." Harin shook his head as he continued to walk ahead.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong snuck into the office and did the usual tweaking of footage. The doorbell rang and he was quick to answer it. "Everything is tweaked?" "Yep. Come in." "I really wish I could help you both out...but I can't lose this job..." Dongmyeong patted Kang Hyun's shoulder in understanding. He had only recently found out about them and vowed to come over from time to time to keep them updated. Kang Hyun happened to be friends with their captor. "Where's Yonghoon?" "Upstairs recovering." He looked down at his hands then sighed. "Ah, I heard your case was being reopened. I tried locating your boyfriend a few days after you gave him the letter, but no one's seen him."

Dongmyeong had become worried. What if their captor had did something to silence him? Kang Hyun could see the worry present on his face then cleared his throat. "His manager said he ran out and never came back. Said something about finding Donnie." He knew Giwook was crazy, but didn't think to this extent. "He's really trying to find me on his own..." The sound of locks unlocking was heard and they both scrambled to hiding spots. A man had come in and made his way to the kitchen. They both made a break in opposite directions, Kang Hyun to the office and Dongmyeong up to the attic.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook sighed as that was the last house in the area. "Are we going about this right?" "Well, they're not shutting doors in our faces, so something is working." He felt as if another day had been wasted. "Is there anywhere else?" "Just one more, but we won't be able to visit all of them if we want to be back before midnight. "That's fine." "I think your determination will really be their saving grace." "Let's hope so."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Yonghoon sat in front of Dongmyeong as their captor approached. "We behaved all day, so you shouldn't have a reason to be up here..." "I came to give you both news." The voice came out garbled and distorted. "We're moving." They both hid their emotions as the last thing they needed was for their captor to assume anything. "So, pack up. We leave tomorrow morning." They watched as they left then Dongmyeong quietly panicked. "What do we do!?" "First, calm down. We'll just have hope that the move isn't too far or that Giwook reaches us somehow before tomorrow morning." Dongmyeong whimpered at the thought of being miles apart from his lover again. It was bad enough they had been apart for a year.

He sat by the window and looked out at night sky. He saw two unfamiliar people walking and wondered who they were. They stopped by the house and soon the doorbell was heard. "Hey, two people stopped by." They cracked the door open slightly and hoped to hear what was going on. "Oh my, I didn't expect visitors so late!" They looked at each other and confirmed that the woman's voice had to be their captor. The voice that followed caused tears to well up in Dongmyeong's eyes.  _"Gi's here..." "I know..."_


	6. Suspicions

Giwook continued to talk as Harin subtly checked the inside of her home. He compared it with the image in his head and found some oddly familiar things inside. "Excuse me miss, but would you happen to be a hunter?" "Why, yes! It's a hobby of mine. How did you guess?" "Ah, your hands." She looked them over then nodded. "You must be one too, to notice something like that." "I sure am." Giwook excused himself as he noticed something fall from the window on the side. He snuck over and saw something lying on the ground.  _"Isn't this...?"_  Dongmyeong's bracelet. It wasn't one you could just find anywhere either. He calmly walked back over to Harin and pretended as if nothing happened.

"Where did you disappear to?" He held up Dongmyeong's bracelet then smirked. "We found our perp." "We did?" "Think about it. They're all simple homes. I'm sure our voices could be heard by them from wherever they're being kept. And the fact that this fell as we were talking to her proves it." The only problem was, how could they get inside and find evidence against her. "Let's come back tomorrow and see if we could get in. You did peak her interest with hunting." "I know nothing about it." "Then get to researching." I took a step forward then stopped dead in my tracks. Something wasn't right.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

 _"He didn't see the napkin..." "Well, we tried. All we can do is hope." "We've been hoping for a year now and we're still here!" "But, Giwook has gotten closer than any of the police, right?"_  Dongmyeong couldn't deny that fact. His boyfriend had done more than the police ever did.  _"Believe in him." "I will..."_  Dongmyeong heard sounds coming from below and wondered if she had seen what they did. He noticed the sound was farther away and took a look outside. He saw Giwook looking around then finally spotting the napkin that didn't land together with the bracelet.  _"You're our only hope now..."_

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Come on, someone will catch us." Giwook couldn't help but stare up at the barred window. Was Dongmyeong watching him from up above? Harin dragged him away as he didn't want to risk everything they had worked hard for. "Alright, you can let go." He let Giwook go then sighed. "You needed to go back to pick up a napkin you dropped? Sometimes-" Giwook shushed him as he walked and read what was on it.

_"Urgent! Moving homes tomorrow. Possibility: Dongdaegu or Ulsan."_

He flipped it over, rotated it 360 degrees, turned it inside out. That was all that was on it. "Looks like we're traveling again." "What did it say?" "They're moving tomorrow. They aren't sure where." "Alright. Give me a second." Giwook watched as Harin made a phone call and walked away. He didn't want to lose Dongmyeong again. The thought of such a thing hurt him. "So, my cousin is willing to drive us if it's Dongdaegu, but we're on our own if it's Ulsan. But, he'll bring our things to us if it's Ulsan." "I don't want to just stand here while they're still cooped up. What can we do?" Giwook just couldn't stay still. "I guess we could try to communicate with them..." He took off at top speed, leaving Harin behind.

Dongmyeong was awoken by rustling then looked at his sleeping hyung. He sighed then tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't working, so he decided to sit by the window and look at the empty streets. He noticed something was in the tree then nearly let out a gasp.  _"Is that a person...?"_  He looked down and saw someone standing underneath the tree. He didn't know what was going on, but he worried for their safety. The person in the tree scooted forward as far as they could and Dongmyeong was worried that they'd fall.  _"I wish I could see who it is..."_  The edge was a bit far from the window, but he decided to chance it. He easily took off the bars after opening the window. He scaled down using the rope they had acquired months ago and landed on the grass.

"So, you're Dongmyeong...?" Dongmyeong backed away from Harin as he didn't know who he was. "Um-" He noticed the person in the tree had come down and was now hugging him tight. "Gi..." "Donnie..." They hugged each other tightly, afraid that the other would disappear in an instant. "I'm going to get you both out of here, I promise." "She told us so suddenly...Oh! From context clues, we confirmed it to be Dongdaegu..." "We'll follow you..." Giwook looked up and wondered how Yonghoon was doing. "He's...not doing as well as I am..."


	7. To Daegu

Giwook was always surprised by how well Dongmyeong could read his thoughts and expressions. "He's been...raped in my stead...it's horrible to listen to..." Giwook held him close as he knew that both of them have been suffering through it for a year now. He mentally cursed himself for giving up and continuing to let something like this happen. "And..." Giwook watched as Dongmyeong lifted up the back of his shirt then motioned for him to do the rest.

He was appalled by the sight. Guilt had begun to eat at him. "Somehow we've managed to survive with how she treats us...but I don't think we'll last even 3 months..." He gently kissed Dongmyeong's tears away as they fell onto his face. Harin had come back with a worried expression. "I think sleeping beauty is now awake." Dongmyeong quick fled as he hurried up and put everything back in place.

He pretended to be asleep as he heard the door being opened. "My pretty boys..." He remained perfectly still as she ran her fingers over their faces. He hated it when he was awake for it. His mind wandered to the pair down below and hoped they had escaped to somewhere safe. "No one cares about you two anymore. I'm sure they assume you're dead. So it doesn't really matter where you end up." She left and I moved closer to Yonghoon. "You  _went outside again_  didn't you?" "Y-You noticed?" "It suddenly became colder, so yes. Now why  _did you go out_?"  _"Giwook and his friend had come back. They're going to follow us and free us."_  Yonghoon smiled softly then closed his eyes. "Hope is the best thing."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook twirled a pen in his hand as they drove to Dongdaegu. Harin had come up with ways to gather evidence against her and present it to the police, but it required cooperation from the two victims. Giwook worried that the plan wouldn't work, but was reassured multiple times that it would. "Tell Auntie I said hey." "Right." We gathered our things then made our way inside. "Rinrin!" A short woman had embraced him and swayed side to side. "Hey auntie...sorry to drop in so suddenly." "It's fine. Come in, come in." I wondered how far spread his family was. It made me wonder if he had family in Ulsan. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "You just seem to have family everywhere..." "Well, what do you expect? I have a big family."

Giwook was thankful to have a bed to himself but knew he'd miss Harin's warmth. It made him think of how he used to hold Dongmyeong close to himself whenever he stayed over. His warmth was the one he missed the most. "Now, our greatest challenge is to figure out where they moved to." "I slipped my old phone into his pocket, so we could just do a find my phone search." "Genius." He hoped that it hadn't been discovered yet.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

 _"He did this? This is genius. We have to hide it well."_  Dongmyeong nodded in understanding as they sat tied up on the floor. Dongmyeong looked back and saw that there was a back door.  _"Don't even think about it. Never do something without a plan."_  He rolled his eyes then sighed. He really hoped Giwook would come to their rescue soon. Who knew what this crazy woman had in store for them now. "Oh, boys~" They looked up at her as she had a bowl in her hand. "Want some?" She waved the food in front of them and Yonghoon knew what she wanted. "You're very protective of him. Are you two lovers?" They knew better than to respond to her.  _"Please hurry, Giwook..."_


	8. Befriending The Enemy

They waited impatiently as they followed the map that had the phone's location marked. "It's not too far now." "It's a shame it's not within walking distance..." Giwook twiddled his thumbs as he wondered if they left too early to meet her again. One could call it stalking. "It's been a week, I'm sure it'll be fine." "I'm sure if she's smart enough to pull off a kidnapping, she'd find something weird about us." "Do you want them back alive or not?" Giwook closed his mouth then looked out the window. He wanted them back home more than anything.

They neared the house and he started becoming nervous. "How are we going to explain how we found her?" "Remember, we asked neighbors where she was as she wasn't responding and they told us she moved here." Harin was really the brains of this operation. If it wasn't for him, he would've been stuck at square one. "Just remember your bit." He rang the doorbell and waited for her to respond. Giwook circled to the side of the house and peeked in, hoping to memorize the inside. He noticed a person squirming around on the floor and recognized them as Dongmyeong.  _"Is that blood...Where's Yonghoon?"_  He looked around and couldn't spot him anywhere. His phone started ringing, signaling that Harin was almost done with stalling her. He took a few pictures then waited for Harin to end the call.

Dongmyeong managed to sit up as the pain in his body had started to subside. He heard her voice and another familiar one.  _"They're here..."_  He inched over to the window then looked around outside. He was disappointed with what he saw then decided that when he could move, he'd leave a mark that Giwook would certainly notice. He was tired living like this and he knew his hyung was too. "See you next week then. Have a nice day." Dongmyeong moved back to his spot as he heard the door close. He heard footsteps on the stairs and they soon faded away. He looked around for something sharp in hopes it would cut through his restraints.

After a few cuts and pains later, he managed to free his hands and used whatever was available to make the mark.  _"This may be my only chance...I'll have to properly thank Yonghoon_ _when we're released_ _..."_

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

They looked through the photos Giwook took and decided what would look authentic and what possibly looked photoshopped. "I'll save these. We need some of Yonghoon too." Giwook nodded then ran a hand through his hair. Somehow they had managed to not arouse suspicion and get an excuse to see her again. "At this rate, we'll have them freed in no time." "Don't jinx it." Harin held up his hands in defense then sighed. He could tell Giwook was still on edge.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Hyung, are you okay...?" Yonghoon coughed hard then smiled. "I'm fine. Eat more." Dongmyeong pushed the food away from himself and towards Yonghoon. "I won't eat unless you do. You need it more than I do." He watched as his hyung walked over to a corner and proceeded to let out the contents of his stomach. "Yonghoon!" He hurried to his hyung's side, not caring if she had heard him or not. "You need something with ginger..." He started panicking as he didn't have anything on hand. "What's all the racket?" She looked over the scene then realized what was going on. "Great, you're sick. Whatever." Dongmyeong was about to speak up until Yonghoon gently touched his arm.

He was thankful that she allowed them to use the bathroom and stay glued to his hyung's side so he could comfort him. He briefly stretched out then hitched his breath as he felt a wound reopen. He touched out the pain as his hyung was probably in more pain than he was.


	9. Investigate #3

They arrived back at her home a week later just as planned. Giwook became nervous again and once more Harin calmed him down. "She'll invite us in, we go in and then as she and I are leaving, she'll probably ask about you and I'll tell her you already left. Make sure you send that text so I can show her and fool her." He nodded then went over the plan in his head. He had a feeling that this plan would help them further in gathering evidence against her.

"Oh, right on time. Come in." They entered the normal looking home and wondered where they could possibly be kept.  _"Is there a basement somewhere...Or are they upstairs in a room...?"_  He looked at Harin who managed to keep her attention on him. "I'm need to use the restroom. Um, where is it?" She pointed to where it was then rounded the corner with Harin. Giwook proceeded to open doors and ended up empty handed. However, there were things that could be called to question, so he took pictures just in case.

Dongmyeong heard footsteps and wondered if she was bored again. "Hyung..." "It'll be okay..." Dongmyeong pushed Yonghoon back down onto the bed as he was still weak. "I'll protect you, don't worry." The door opened and he couldn't hide his surprise. Giwook gestured for him to remain quiet and he complied. He wanted to embrace Giwook so bad and fighting the urge to do so was hard. "Do you mind if I take a video?" Dongmyeong shook his head then wondered what his lover was doing. Giwook sighed then put his phone away. He walked over to Yonghoon then held his hand. "Hang in there..." Yonghoon smirked then smiled softly. "I have for over a year."

"This should be evidence enough." "We'll be free soon?" "Yeah. They'll come arrest her and everything." Dongmyeong embraced Giwook tightly. He would finally be able to see his family and friends again. He would finally be able to be with Giwook again. "I have to get going..." "So soon...?" "Well, I could take you outside...I'm sure they both left already." The sound of footsteps were heard and Dongmyeong had directed Giwook to the closet. The door opened and revealed their captor. "Behave while I'm away. If I catch anything slightly amiss, you're both getting it." She closed the door behind her and he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook held Yonghoon up as Dongmyeong basked in the sunlight. "I missed direct sunlight..." Yonghoon shivered and created worry within Giwook. "Are you sure you don't want to go back inside?" "I'm sure. Who knows when we'll get to feel it's rays directly again." Giwook felt awful for the state that Yonghoon was in, but admired his optimism about everything.

"So, did she ever tell you why she kidnapped you both?" "No..." "Maybe she just likes young men..." "Gross..." Dongmyeong threw grass at the both of them and Giwook would've gotten back at him if it wasn't for the fact he had to hold up Yonghoon. "It's fine, I'll just sit here." Giwook chases after Dongmyeong and missed the days that were like this. The both of them under the sun acting like children but then being lovers soon after. Giwook looked back at Yonghoon then grew worried as the elder looked worse than before. "We should get him back inside."

Dongmyeong wiped the sweat off of Yonghoon's forehead. "Do you think he's sick?" "It wouldn't be a stretch..." Giwook knew he couldn't touch things and nor could they. "I wish I could help..." "Just being here is enough for us. Knowing that someone still cares about us..." "I get it..." He stroked Dongmyeong's hair then sighed. He had to get going as they were probably getting ready to leave. "I need to go. The next time we come here we'll have police and a paramedic for Hoon." "Please do...I really don't know how sick he is..."


	10. To The Police

Giwook held everything close to him as he saw the police station in sight.  _"It'll work. It has to."_  He felt a hand on his shoulder and assumed Harin was trying to comfort him. "We'll turn it all in and lead them to her home." "Right...Hopefully they process it all soon." Giwook couldn't help but think of Yonghoon's current state. "Let's hope we're not too late..." "Huh?" Giwook shook his head then hurried ahead.

They arrived back home and made a bee line to the police station. Giwook felt relieved that they took their evidence into consideration. "Now what do we do?" "We have two options. One, we can do nothing as this is as much as we can do ourselves. Two, continue to visit her and check on them when we can." "Is that really all...?" Harin nodded as they boarded the bus. "I wish there was more I could do..." "I know...for now, the best thing you can do right now is have a cool head." "Easy for you to say..."

Giwook stirred the spoon around in his mug. He couldn't help but remember Dongmyeong's thinner frame and lifeless eyes. Yonghoon's terribly pale skin and almost dead eyes. He started worrying about Yonghoon's health again. Would he really be okay? He became antsy as the police weren't acting fast enough for his liking.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Well...I should fire you both, but I don't think I could find good replacements. You'll lose two months salary instead." Giwook looked at Harin who shrugged in return. "I guess he can be nice." Giwook organized the shelves and often dropped things. "Hey, get your head on straight." "You know that's impossible right now." "I'm just trying to keep you from losing your job. It's bad enough we disappeared like that." He sighed then tried push everything away in his clouded mind.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Harin." "Listening." "What if the police take too long and something bad happens? Or what if something bad happens in between now and her arrest? What if-" Harin flicked his forehead then glared at him. "One, don't jinx it. Two, enough of the what if's. Worry about the current." He sighed as he wanted to go and bust them out already. They walked side by side as they made their way home. "Hey, today feels exactly like when Dongmyeong gave me the letter..." "It does doesn't it?" It felt like just yesterday he and Harin had took it upon themselves to find and rescue his lover and best friend.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"I'm getting bored with you both. Maybe I should just dump you somewhere..." Dongmyeong looked worriedly at Yonghoon who didn't look like he was in any condition to do anything physical. "I'll decide tonight. If I do decide to get rid of you both, make sure you get rid of any evidence of you being here. Understand?" He quietly nodded then winced as she slammed the door. It could've gone worse as she could've lashed out and attacked either of them. "Would her letting us go be good idea...?" "Considering that people have forgotten us and our current health states, we won't last long on our own, especially me." Yonghoon coughed then sunk deeper into the covers.

Dongmyeong felt helpless whenever he looked at his hyung.  _"The least she could do is let me take proper care of him..."_  As much as he wanted to ask her about it, he knew it wouldn't end well. "What are you thinking about?" "You." "Don't think of something so depressing. Fill your mind with happy thoughts." "You know that's not easy..." Yonghoon held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Trust me, you'll feel better if you do." "Alright..."


	11. Antsy

Dongmyeong covered Yonghoon's body as he was shivering terribly. "Hyung..." "I'm okay." It had been a few days since Giwook's last visit to them.  _"Do you think they gave up?"_   _"I've heard enough from you."_  Dongmyeong was surprised by the strength Yonghoon had left to slap his cheek. Yonghoon fell back onto the bed rather heavily then started coughing. "You idiot. This is why you shouldn't move..." "I'll live." "You say that yet..." He looked over Yonghoon's thinning frame and missed seeing his plump cheeks.

The door opened and she threw a small bag at us. "Get packing." She closed the door then Dongmyeong started looking around for things that belonged to them. "Hyung, don't move." "Exercising does wonders for the body." "But you're sick." Dongmyeong lied Yonghooon back down then continued to search around.  _"Where do you think she'll dump us?"_  He shrugged, unsure himself.  _"Maybe the woods. In the ocean. I don't know."_  He sat on the edge of the bed then stroked Yonghoon's hair.  _"Thank you so much for keeping me safe..." "It's what hyungs do..."_  She opened the door then looked at the both of them. "What are you doing? Get up off your asses and get downstairs."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong held onto Yonghoon tightly as she drove off road.  _"The woods..."_   _"We have a better chance of survival here."_  She stopped the car then got out of the car. "Both of you, get out." They did as she asked then followed her a short distance. "Have fun." They watched as she walked away. "You got the pictures?" "Yep." Dongmyeong smiled as their captor wasn't all that smart after all.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"That's it man. I'm going back." Harin pinned Giwook to the counter. "You're not going anywhere." Giwook felt his phone vibrating then took it out of his pocket. "Random caller. Should I answer?" "Why not." Giwook answered the call then waited for a voice. "Gi...?" "Don! How are you able to call me? Won't you get caught?" "She dumped us in some remote place. Can you locate us?" Giwook looked at Harin who looked conflicted. "Don, find shelter somewhere in case it rains. Yonghoon is sick enough..." "Understood." "And before you go..." "What?" "I love you. I love you very much."

Dongmyeong covered his face in obvious embarrassment. "I love you too, Gi..." "Stay safe. We'll come get you as soon as we can." Dongmyeong hung up the phone then hurried over to Yonghoon. "Come on, we need to get you sheltered..." "Leave me. I'll just burden you." "I'm not leaving you. We're both getting out of this alive." Yonghoon couldn't help but feel happy and guilty at the same time.

Dongmyeong knocked on another door, completely drained of energy. "H-" The man looked them up and down. "I know isn't what you were expecting, but we really need shelter, for him. I'll do anything, so please..." Dongmyeong looked Yonghoon with sad eyes. "Come in..." "Really? Even though we're strangers?" "I can see you're honesty." They walked inside then marveled at the nice interior. "Follow me."

Dongmyeong lied Yonghoon down on the bed then covered him in what was available. "Have you taken him to the hospital?" "I couldn't. We were recently dumped in the woods..." "Then let's do that first." Dongmyeong couldn't believe how nice the man was being. He soon had his guard up in case he had something sinister in mind.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong anxiously waited in the lobby for the doctor's diagnosis. Dongmyeong immediately rushed over once he saw the doctor come out. "Is he dying? What's going on please tell me!" "Calm down. He's going to be okay. It's just an infection and we gave him antibiotics for it. As long as he continues to take them for an entire month, he'll back to normal." "Thank you so much..." He broke down in tears at the news. His hyung wasn't going to die. He looked back at the man then hurried to give him a hug. "Thank you as well. Thank you..." "I couldn't just sit idle. And call me Hyungu." "Thank you, Hyungu."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook sat on Harin's couch as their shift had ended. "Do you think they're okay? What if someone takes advantage of them?" "From what I could see, Dongmyeong is no idiot. I'm sure he's making the right choices." Giwook knew that Dongmyeong was in fact a genius, but he couldn't help but worry that after being cooped up for a year, his intelligence might have dulled.

"Tomorrow, the police said they'd storm her place." Giwook looked at him in surprise. "But-" "I know. But there's not much we can do right now. Let's just focus on getting them home." "Yeah..."


	12. Hyungu

Dongmyeong gently squeezed Yonghoon's hand as he had come back for another visit this week. "I feel so much better. I feel lighter..." "No, don't sit up." Dongmyeong lied him back down then smiled. "Soon, you can leave and we can hopefully get this evidence to the police. The sooner the better."

Dongmyeong took a sip as he headed back to Yonghoon's room. "Oh, Hyungu." "You know, now that I'm getting a closer look, you're really pretty." "Thanks?" He was more concerned about Yonghoon rather than his own appearance. They reached his room, but Hyungu blocked his entry. "Why are you blocking the door?" He leaned forward, causing Dongmyeong to lean back. "Just one little smooch?" "No." "Then I won't move." "Don't be difficult." "It's a simple peck." "I don't have time for this.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong furiously wiped his lips as he sat down. "Ate something weird?" "Something like that." They talked for a while until it was time for Hyungu to leave. "I'll come back tomorrow." "And I'll be waiting." He was reluctant to leave his side, but sleep called for him nonstop. He followed Hyungu back to the car then drifted off as soon as the car started.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook looked at the clock then scrubbed the table faster. The end of the day was closing in and he couldn't wait to finally leave. "Giwook, you're going to put a hole in it." "I'm just impatient." "You aren't exactly subtle." Giwook rolled his eyes as he moved to the next table. "Stop worrying. I'm sure they're both okay." "I'll try." In reality, it was harder than he imagined. Did they find a place to stay? Were they eating? He checked the time again then groaned. 5 minutes had only passed.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong woke up then noticed he wasn't wearing the same clothes as earlier. He freaked out internally as he noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. The sweater's sleeves were long, thus creating sweater paws. He couldn't understand what was going on. He looked around the room from the bed, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He attempted to get out of bed then felt something pull on his neck. He looked back then started to panic. "Hyungu...?" His eyes became watery as he tugged at his binding. "Anyone? Please free me..."

His eyes perked up at the sound of a door being opened. "Hyungu! Can you-" "Hush. I'll take good care of you both. All you have to do, is obey. I'm not asking for sex, so get rid of that disgusting idea." "What are you going to do to me?" Hyungu caressed his cheek then smiled softly. "Yes or no?" "Yes..." "Good. There would've been problems had you not agreed." Dongmyeong shuddered at his touch. It was wrong, but Yonghoon had sacrificed himself in his stead. It was his turn to do the same.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook tapped his foot as the bus waited at a red light. "We're almost there, calm your nerves." "Easy for you to say." The bus finally arrived at their stop and they quickly got off the bus. "It says the phone is around here." They followed the directions then ended up at a nice looking home. He rang the bell and waited for an answer. "How may I help you?" "We're looking for these two men. They double crossed us, so we'd just like to have a small chat." He soon left the doorway and I took the opportunity to look around.

The door opened and my heart filled with glee at the sight of Dongmyeong. "Dongmyeong..." I cleared my throat then pulled him away slightly. "You're in debt sir. You owe a ton of money." "I can't believe they found me. I must leave at once." Giwook quietly chuckled at Dongmyeong's performance. "How much do you owe?" That was something none of them were expecting. "Millions of won...6 million to be exact." Giwook looked the man who seemed to be contemplating something. "I'll pay it off." All three of them were taken aback.

"Don't you want the money?" "Yes, b-" "I'll wire it over now, just give me the account number." He looked at Harin who seemed to understand. Giwook grabbed Dongmyeong and quickly ran away. "Hey! What are you doing?" "Taking back what's mine!" "Gi! Yonghoon is in a hospital not far from here. He was paying for the medical bills." "Really...? Then we did all of that-" Dongmyeong soon took the lead as Hyungu started to catch up. "He's not a good guy. He did weird things to me. He's a pervert..."


	13. Homecoming

They managed to lose Hyungu and arrived at the hospital. "Excuse me." "Oh, you're back again. What can I do for you?" "How soon can Jin Yonghoon leave?" "Tomorrow, but you have to make sure you get the prescription from the doctor as he hasn't recovered enough." "Thank you..." She smiles then went back to the computer screen. "We can't leave Hoon alone here." "Since they know you better, it's best if you ask to stay overnight with him." He nodded then walked back over to the receptionist.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"You're back so soon?" "Giwook is here for us. We're leaving tomorrow." She sat up then placed his hand on top of Dongmyeong's. "What about Hyungu?" "He's a pervert. His taste is so weird. He had me only in a shirt and a collar around my neck." "Did he touch you inappropriately?" "No...but he kissed along here and here." Yonghoon nodded as Dongmyeong's face had lost its light when talking about it. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." "We'll finally be free."

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Dongmyeong woke up then looked around. Night had passed without problems. He gently shook Yonghoon who slowly rose from his slumber. "I'll go get someone and see the doctor." He briefly checked the clipboard then hurried out the room. Yonghoon quietly waited for Dongmyeong's return.

"Alright, easy." Dongmyeong held Yonghoon's hand as he was slightly wobbly on his feet. "This is everything he needs if you want to kill the infection permanently." "Thank you so much." "We're billing it to Kang Hyungu right?" "Yes." He smiled then walked out of the room with Yonghoon. "Can you run?" "Not sure." Dongmyeong watched as Yonghoon picked up his pace, but didn't go any faster than a jog. "Does it hurt?" "A bit, but it'll continue to hurt if I don't do it more often."

Giwook watched as his boyfriend and best friend approached him with open arms. "It's so good to see you both, especially you tall guy." "It's been years." "Let's get a move on, the train waits for no one." "Ah..." They watched as Yonghoon squeezed his eyes shut. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just gas." Harin held onto Yonghoon as they made their way out.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

"Has anything changed since we were taken?" "Not really. I bought a few things." "Oh?" They happily talked amongst themselves as Harin watched over Yonghoon. "Feeling better?" "So much. Thanks." "I know what it's like." "Harin." "Yeah?" "Tell us about yourself." "Well, I'm working where Giwook here works. The other guy was fired. What's funny is that I live a floor above him. Not directly above." "Wow, what a coincidence." "Did you two live together?" Dongmyeong nodded as he leaned against him. "Does someone live above us now?" "Nah, it's still empty."

Dongmyeong looked at Yonghoon then sighed. "Hoon can't live by himself for now. We're taking him in, right?" "I guess." "I can care for him. I'm sure you have problems of your own, Dongmyeong." Giwook looked at Dongmyeong who fidgeted. "He's not wrong. We can trust Harin." "Please take good care of him. I owe him my life." "Now you're being dramatic. I didn't do much." "Didn't do much?" He began to rattle off everything Yonghoon had did for him the entire time they were cooped up.

ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁㅁ

Giwook opened the door then motioned for him to walk in. "It's been so long..." He started to cry. "It's okay...You're okay now." "I never thought I'd make it back here..." "Well, this is reality. You did make it back." He cried into Giwook's chest as Giwook walked him to the bedroom. "Get some rest. I promise I won't let anyone in." "Sleep with me..." "Will that help?" He nodded as he stretched his arms out. Giwook happily went into them as they fell back onto the bed. "Ah, we still need to get evidence against her." "That's taken care of. She told us to wipe the room down and she came to check. I touched a few things before we left." "Oh, then they might've found something then." "The police went to her home?" "Yeah...Let's worry about that later. Close your eyes and try to sleep."


End file.
